


Watching The Walking Dead

by lita



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lita/pseuds/lita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco managed to get the whole team to watch The Walking Dead together. Big mistake! They criticized the logistic more than watching it. This involved some wonky science discussion. In the second chapter, after their encounter with Girder, Cisco gathered the team to discuss how prepare they were in the events of the Zombie Apocalypse. To no one's surprise, it went off the rail right from the start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The TV Show

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Language, general but very spoilers for the Walking Dead, some wonky science.

"Eww, that's disgusting!"

"Caitlin, you're a doctor. You see dead bodies for breakfast. How could you find this disgusting?"

She crinkled her nose. "Cisco, my dead bodies don't usually move around and eat people. How is this scientifically possible anyway?"

"It's just entertainment, OK. It doesn't need to be scientifically accurate."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. I expect something better from my protégé," Wells said that with a smile.

"You know what. It's a mistake. I shouldn't have invited you all to experience the fun of The Walking Dead together." Cisco lifted both hands in exasperation.

"That's not fair. I haven't said anything so far," Barry added while he did super-texting.

"That's because you don't even bother to look at the screen for more than one minute at a time. Who are you texting anyway?"

"Mostly Iris. But I also answer some comments on her blog about The Flash."

"A little bit narcissistic, don't you think?" Wells peered at Barry through his glasses.

Barry waved his left hand dismissively. "Nothing like that. She got some attacks on her blog. I'm just defending her. I'll be done in two seconds then we can continue. Sent, sent, sent, sent, sent, sent, sent, sent, sent, sent, and sent. OK, done. What did I miss?"

"Not much. More people got eaten, more zombies got headshots. Talking, talking, and talking. Eaten, eaten, and eaten. Headshot, headshot, and headshot. Talking, talking, …"

Barry quickly put a stop to Caitlin's rant. "OK, OK, I get it."

"Do you? I still don't. How did they get reanimated in the first place? There is no nerve to control the movement. You need air, blood, and muscle strength to move."

Cisco defended, "Their brains are working. They control the movements. That's why destroying their brains is the only way to stop them."

"But they still need to have the nervous system for the brain to send commands to the body. They don't seem to be able to think despite having the brain. To be able to move, they also need a heart, a lung, and the digestive system. How do they expel their food?"

To Cisco's annoyance, he also contemplated Caitlin's questions along with Dr. Wells and Barry. He never thought about that. Damn her for ruining the fun of watching. "You know what? You can all go back to do whatever you do on a Saturday night. I'll just watch this by myself. You just ruin my Saturday. I hope you're happy."

"Sorry. It's just my mind can't turn off anything related to science. I promise I'll be quiet." Caitlin mimed zipping her lips and threw the key.

"I'm fine with watching." Dr. Wells nodded.

"So am I."

Their peace only lasted for eighteen minutes.

"Come on, seriously. Do they have the sense of smell? How could they avoid pursue by using the innards of other zombies? As Caitlin said, they don't have nervous system to begin with." This surprisingly came from Barry. He quickly high-fived Caitlin.

"Thank you, Barry. I've refrained myself from saying this as I promised."

"I've to agree with them, sorry," Dr. Wells added.

"Eighteen minutes, guys, eighteen minutes. Yes, I set the timer after Caitlin's promise."

"Cheer up, a lot of things can happen in eighteen minutes. I could've saved the city twice during that time."

"I'm not sure what the connection is, but thanks Barry."

"No worries."

"To be fair, if you were in The Walking Dead universe, there would be no zombies. You'd dispose of them in no time."

They contemplated what Cisco just said and nodded their agreement.

"True, especially their movements seem to be very slow. Perhaps you need a special training in case of zombie apocalypse." Dr. Wells said it with a smile.

Three of the youngsters stared at him, not really sure whether he was joking. They never knew with him. Dr. Wells remained smiling without giving anything away.

"Moving on, what if Barry became a zombie? Would he be a fast zombie?"

"Of course, Cisco, I'd be the fastest zombie alive, err, undead."

"Hang on! He'd get affected by the same afflictions as others. So, no, he'd be slow. Sorry, Barry!" She grimaced apologetically at him.

"That's all right. If I'm dead, being a fast or slow zombie would be the last thing on my mind."

Cisco shook his head. "Not so fast, I mean, metaphorically, not literally because you'd still be fast literally. The molecular structures of meta-human are different from normal humans so we don't know for sure."

Caitlin bit her lip. "Too bad we couldn't experiment on this because zombie is not real." She ignored Cisco's mumbling "Thanks for ruining it for me, again!" She continued, "What if other meta-humans turn zombies and retain their powers?"

They shuddered collectively at the thought.

"Well, good thing, they're not real so we don't need to worry about it. Yet! Should we return to the show?" Surprisingly, it was Dr. Wells who played as the peacekeeper.

They continued the show with minor bantering and criticizing the science. Even Cisco joined in on the fun. He understood the fun part was not watching it together with friends but spending time with friends he considered as family.


	2. What's a zombie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco gathered the team to discuss how prepared they were in the events of the Zombie Apocalypse. To no one's surprise, it went off the rail right from the start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: More dodgy discussions of science, some mild swear words.

"Cisco, what's the emergency? Sorry, I was caught up with work," Barry said as he rushed into the Star Labs' meeting room. It seemed the whole gang including Joe and Iris was already there. He sat on an empty chair next to Cisco.

Wells shook his head. "It's hard to believe you're the Flash as you always seem to be late for meetings."

Barry noticed that Joe gave a slight nod. It didn't help him feeling less guilty of being late. He rubbed the back of his head. "Yes, sorry about that again. So what's the emergency this time? Any more metas from other earths?"

"No, nothing like that. I just want to discuss about how prepared we are about the Zombie Apocalypse." Cisco practically capitalized the letters Z and A with his pronunciation. That genius was nothing if not full of surprises.

Caitlin groaned and banged her head a few times on the table. "No, not again! I thought watching the whole six seasons of _The Walking Dead_ with you was enough. What's your obsession with zombies anyway? Zombies won't happen because bodies need oxygen and blood circulation to move. Having viruses in the brain would not animate dead bodies."

Cisco suddenly stood up and pulled off a cloth from a table in the middle of the meeting room. He pointed to the dead body on the table. "Girder begs to differ."

Iris squeaked before covering her mouth. Joe rose up and pointed the gun at the body. Not that it made any difference the last time on Girder but his cop's instinct took over. He asked, "What the hell, Cisco? What if he rose again and attacked us?"

Cisco looked smugly in Caitlin's direction. "See, he said _rose again_. So dead bodies could actually _rise again_. It has happened so it has scientifically been proven."

Caitlin threw both of her hands up in the air. "Fine, whatever! I was too busy being held hostage by Zoom to know the details. Just no more zombie movie nights, please."

"Ramon, I'm still holding my gun here. Before I shoot someone by accident, you'd better explain why you put this dangerous meta here."

"Cool down, Joe. We have Barry with his full power here so he could handle Girder. We could say he was deader than the last time he was dead. I think he was at his deadest at this moment. Besides, there are six of us. But since I am still not sure whether he was after brains and there are a lot of geniuses in this room with big brains, I kinda see your point. I'll wheel him down."

"Let me!" Barry quickly used his power to wheel Girder to the morgue before Cisco changed his mind. He was back as Joe put his gun back into the holster.

Wells, the reasonable man he was, finally asked, "I think I missed a few things here. What is a zombie?" Cisco looked scandalized by the question. "What's _The Walking Dead_? And the most important part, why was there a movie night in Star Labs that I was unaware of?"

Joe chimed in. "Same questions minus the first question. Plus, why did you include Wells but not me?" He looked in his daughter's direction.

Iris shrugged. "I wasn't invited to their movie nights either so don't ask me."

"Is there no zombie on Earth Two?" Cisco finally found his voice.

"You tell me what a zombie is then I will tell you whether we have them," Wells answered calmly.

"Zombies are animated corpses which can move because of certain viruses. They crave brains. I'm sending you a few links about zombies right now." True to his word, the phone of the man from Earth Two beeped a few times.

Wells skimmed through the links. "OK, got it. Zombies seem to be fictional except for the strange case of Girder. We don't have zombies in Earth Two because our fictions are mostly about Utopian worlds. I really don't see why the fascination with zombies in this earth."

Joe waved his right hand. "Same here."

Cisco looked scandalized the second time that night. "You two should do movie nights with me. Hey, everyone here is invited."

Caitlin looked daggers at Cisco. "What did I say before? No more zombie movie nights. Or I would Killer Frost you. Yes, I know I don't have the power but I will find my ways if you drag me to one more zombie movie." She then looked at Wells and the Wests. "Don't do zombie movie nights with him. He would fanboy while the rest of us pointed how those things were not scientifically possible."

Cisco looked hurt. "I didn't know you felt that way, Cait. I thought we were having fun that night."

Caitlin quickly said, "Oh, we did enjoy ourselves that night, Cisco. But it's because of the company, not the show. I don't object to movie nights as long as it's not about zombies."

Cisco looked relieved.

Wells cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt but I believe Joe and I still have a few questions."

" _The Walking Dead_ is a popular zombie show that has run for six years straight. One of the actors who left actually became the _Punisher_ in the new season of _Daredevil_." Barry could see that his friend started to fanboy about _Daredevil_ which he imagined Wells and Joe wouldn't know.

True to his prediction, this time it was Joe who asked, "What are the _Punisher_ and _Daredevil_?"

Wells nodded. "Same question. West, I think we could be buddies."

Joe smiled. "As long as you don't try to hurt Barry or anyone else, we could be."

"Have you two been living in a cave or something? How could you not know _Daredevil_? But you know _Harry Potter_."

Wells smiled. "Well, I have my standard excuse. I'm from Earth Two, remember. Besides, I was too busy trying to beat Zoom the first time I was here. As for how I know _Harry Potter_ , my lips are sealed."

Joe shrugged. "Well, you know me, no rest for the wicked."

"Fine, I'll send you the links. Do you also want the links, Iris?"

Iris quickly replied, "No, thanks. I'm aware of all those shows. In fact, I think the guy playing Daredevil is very cute…" She heard Barry call out hey so she quickly added, "Not as cute as Barry of course."

If he didn't know any better, Barry would've thought that Cisco was the one with super speed as he quickly searched and sent some links about _The Walking Dead_ and _Daredevil_ to Joe and Wells.

After a few minutes, Wells and Joe had caught up with the links.

Wells was the first one to respond. "I still don't see the appeal of _The Walking Dead_."

Caitlin chimed in "Thank you. It's not only me then."

Wells continued, "On the other hand, I actually do with _Daredevil_. Who doesn't like a hero who overcomes his disability and obstacles? The hero who tries to fight justice in and out of court and also questions with his own morality. It's like Barry minus the disability and the lawyer part."

"But Barry is also cool with his job as a forensic scientist." Barry was not offended by Wells' description but he was glad that Cisco always stood up for him.

"Thanks, Cisco."

"Will always have your back, bro."

Joe added. "Besides, police is not a big fan of vigilantism. So I'll say, Barry wins."

"Thanks, Joe. I actually enjoy _Daredevil_ too so you don't need to speak up for me. I appreciate your effort."

"Ramon, how about my last and most important question? Why wasn't I aware of these movie nights?"

"Actually, you were invited, Wells, except it's not you you but Earth One's Wells which turned out to be Eobard Thawne. So yeah, we didn't exclude you." Everyone was aware how close Cisco was with the fake Wells so they didn't ask any further questions. "As for you Joe, I was planning to invite you but I think you were busy that night. I didn't invite Iris because of Barry's secret identity and I was afraid it might come up in our discussion. Sorry, it's nothing personal." He looked in Iris's direction.

"None taken. I'm glad I can join in all the secrets and fun now."

"Young lady, you and I have different definitions of fun."

"Gee, dad, I was half sarcastic about the fun although I do enjoy our team work. Thank you for finally letting me in all the secrets."

"You're welcome. Although at this point, I think it's easier to find out who doesn't know Barry's secret identity yet." Barry yelped indignantly. "Besides, we need more estrogen here. I'm glad I am not the only female in this team anymore. The testosterone and the silliness these guys are up to sometime." She looked pointedly at Barry, Cisco, and Wells in turn.

Wells couldn't look guiltier if he tried. "What did I do?"

"Don't act so holy. You squabble with Cisco all the time."

"Well, he started it."

Cisco looked disbelievingly at him. "What are you? Five?"

Joe acted as the peacemaker. "Well, if there is nothing else to discuss, perhaps we could order some Big Belly Burgers and watch some movies as long as it's not a zombie movie."

"I could take your orders before you guys deciding on which movies." Barry promptly took their orders. He was not surprised when Wells ordered three burgers.

When he returned a few minutes later (blame the restaurant, the servers didn't have super speed after all), as expected, they were still arguing which movies to watch. Iris insisted on something that wrote the women characters well. Caitlin wanted something that didn't butcher science too badly. Wells was open to anything (not zombie!) that could introduce him more to this earth. Cisco was open to anything scifi or fantasy. Joe could relate to that as he wanted to escape the realism from his line of work. Barry sped-Googling all their queries and come up with a few matches. Once again he used his power to get those DVDs.

He raised those DVDs in the air. "Guys, I just Googled all your queries. I was wondering whether you wanted the mainstream or art house movies. I think mainstream will appeal to us more and introduce Wells to our earth. I don't think these movies butcher the science too badly, Cait, but it's hard to find movies that don't butcher science."

Caitlin nodded. "That's fine, Barry, I trust your judgement."

Cisco said, "The suspense is killing me. What did you get?"

Barry put the first _Alien_ movie on the table.

Iris nodded. "Good choice."

He then put _Terminator 2_ which caused Cisco to squeal in delight. He also put the first Terminator movie on the table so Wells could understand the references made to the first move.

"Good jobs, Barry. Even I, who live in a cave according to some people here, have heard of those movies." Barry beamed at Joe's approvals.

Cisco came to fist bump him. "You're literally a life saver. I love you."

Caitlin rolled her eyes. "I think you just want to fanboy over Ellen Ripley and Sarah Connor."

"Can't you blame me? They're awesome. Besides, liquid nitrogen and T-1000."

Caitlin made a show pretending to think for a long minute and finally smiled. "I concur."

Wells was impatient as he wanted to start eating his burger. "Could we start the movies please? Some people are hungry here."

Barry started the movie and turned off the light.

As everyone was enthralled by the iconic scene of an alien bursting out of William Hurt's stomach, suddenly the frame froze and the light was on.

Everyone glared at Cisco.

Wells said, "You'd better have a good excuse for this, young man. I really wanted to know what happened next."

Cisco actually blushed as he said, "Sorry guys, but I think we forgot the original intention of this meeting. How prepared are we if there were a Zombie Apocalypse?"

There was a collective groan which could be heard from the main entrance of Star Labs as Jesse and Wally returned from their date.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -There are a few movies that match all those criteria. I assume Barry would find the mainstream movies as the safest route.  
> -I love both Daredevil and The Flash so this fic is by no mean criticize Daredevil. Yeah, Daredevil exists a show in the DC universe.  
> -This fic is unbetaed so if you spot any mistakes please let me know.  
> -Comments as always are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> -This is my first time writing for The Flash so I hope the characterization is all right. It's also unbetaed, so I hope the grammar is OK. If you see any mistakes, please let me know.
> 
> -I like The Walking Dead. I just think it's valid for people to discuss about a show they like,
> 
> -Please tell me what you think.


End file.
